Living the Moment (Ink x Error)and PJ
by Maya'saCeruleanDragon
Summary: 7 years after PaperJam!Sans was born Ink and Error find out that their child is not safe and a great darkness comes to threaten their family and the whole multiverse.
1. Chapter 1: Opposites

Chapter 1: Opposites Attract

Starting in a battle stance Ink and Error faced off against each other. Ink gripping his gold rimmed paint brush and Error with blue cords tied around his fingers.

Ink leaped into the air of the antivoid bringing his paintbrush heavily down near his opponent's head, but instead of doing any damage the glitched Sans stepped aside with a smirk. The brush collided with the ground.

"Shorty," hissed Error. Ink rolled his eyes.

This however was a mistake for him because as soon as the short skeleton was off guard Error sent his blue strings flying near his soul, tieing it up.

"See you have to wait for when they are off guard," Error shouted to the sidelines, where his and Ink's only son, PaperJam, was sitting.

Paperjam's parents had brought him the antivoid for a fighting demonstration. Although it was mainly for him he new his parents liked sparing once in awhile.

"ERROR!" shouted Ink, still tied up, "LEMMEGO!"

"Pfft, fine," said Error, smiling.

"Now in a _real_ fight," said the creator of the Aus.

"You would try to reason with them,"

"You would pull the strings," said the skeleparents at the same time. Both sets of eye sockets narrowed.

PaperJam was only seven, but already new that his parents saw things in very different ways. So he stepped in just as arguing words started coming out.

"It could depend on the situation," he said quickly to them.

"Yeah, yeah sure," mumbled Error.

"So… Now can a go to an AU," he smiled. Ink did an invisible spit-take, Error glitches out for a minute. That was probably a no.

"PaperJam you are much too young to be going into other Aus other than the antivoid and home," flared Ink.

"Aus can be dangerous if you're not experienced," added his partner. PJ groaned in disappointment. "Maybe next year,"

"But that's what you said _last_ year," he cried.

Ink looked back between his sad little child and the two experienced god-like figures which were with him.

"Maybe we can take you to look without going into them," he said to an open mouthed Error and an excited PaperJam.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" exclaimed PJ. Ink got a look from Error that said we-will-talk-about-this-later-HE-IS-TOO-YOUNG.

Paintbrush in hand the creator of the AUs splashed a portal into existence. All three skeletons leaped through.

PJ gasped. Ink and Error smiled down at him.

The space was a bright golden like yellow, glowing with life. Whispers coursed through the room along with the tinkling of wind chimes. Thousands upon millions of pages of paper floated around the three of them.

"It's… amazing," whispered PaperJam astounded.

Error looked at the floor sheepishly. His partner looked pitifully at him, knowing how tempting it must be to be here. He gave Error a thumbs up saying he could leave at anytime. Looking around he quickly made a portal and jumped into it. Ink sighed.

"Well what one do you want to see first-"

"INK!"

"D-Dream," stuttered Ink blinking.

"Ink!," Dream!Sans screamed once again, "Ink, it's Nightmare! It's Nightmare! HewasthereinUnderFellandIsawhimandhewasdoingweirdstuffanditwasscary!"

"Woah! Dream slow down I'll come only it's-," he glanced down at PJ.

"Oh, it's OK I'll be fine here… by myself," smiled PaperJam. Ink was to frantic to think of anymore options.

"Alright," he smiled back, "be good." Then opening a portal for him and Dream to go into. Ink looked back longingly to the spot that Error had disappeared to wishing for him to come back and pick up PJ. Ha fat chance.

PaperJam looked at all the beautiful AUs.

"Which one am I going to pick first?"

 **AN: Hope you enjoy update hopefully sometime in this month. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Anywhere

**AN: Hope you enjoy! Just fluffy fluff in this chapter. BTW I'll try to update every Sunday or before! Brush ur teeth cause it's about to get fluffy.**

 **Chapter 2: Anywhere**

PaperJam gazed at all the millions of pieces of paper. At random he started in a direction looking at every single one.

One was a world where there was only night; or at a closer look he realized it was space. The place, by glancing at the messy scrawl at the bottom of the page was OuterTale. Another was a dark skyed, edgy place named UnderFell. Yet another was a creepy place called HorrorTale. One was a turquoise colored room filled with posters there was one inhabitant These strange places filled PJ with wonder as the number he walked through all the papers.

Though he could not shake a weird feeling that something was off. It was a tingling down his spine or a feeling in his nonexistent gut that told him so. So he continued walking not actually traveling into any AU.

Until he got to a place full of pages that didn't glow. I mean of course they were still the old browning color of the others, but it just didn't have that aura of bright color or sound. They were too quiet.

Then he found the one he was looking for. A page crumbling around the edges, the darkest one around. On it was scribbled _US G Do Not Open AT ALL COSTS!_ But of course PJ couldn't read; all those things at the bottom of the pages were meaningless letters. PaperJam touched the middle of the paper, sending him teleporting to this new AU.

At first all PJ could see was gold and yellow shining brightly. He squinted to try to get his bearings. Out of all these different shades of the two colors one blob of carrot colored orange stood out. Finally able to see PaperJam saw that it was a skeleton with a hoodie on.

"Come on don't be shy I can see your silhouette," called the monster. PJ realized he was in the shade of a giant pillar, the weird character could not see him all the way. Excited to meet the inhabitants of this Alternate Universe he stepped out of the way of the pillar.

The skeleton gasped looking at PJ with horror.

"You," he whispered barely audible.

"What?" said PaperJam, "We've never met before."

At closer examination of the monster he noticed dark circles under his eyes and dust on his closes. He had never seen a dead monster before but he knew from Ink that they turned to a gray coarse powder like the one coating the figure.

"H-Hi my name is P-PaperJam." PJ stuttered quickly. He felt pressure on his chest as the skeleton's left eye glowed a dark orange color; darker than his hoodie. He looked down his soul was glowing a even darker orange. PaperJam remembered from training that if your soul ever feels tight or pressured it was probably a blue attack; but no blue attack is orange.

"Umm, h-ha o-ok you can let me go now,"

"No."

PaperJam was lifted into the air by the magic. Then slammed forcefully into the hard granite floor.

"Ow," he whimpered. Looking up he cried, "Why are you doing this?"

"One...you _look_ like him… Two… If you are related to _him_ , though I don't know how anyone could love _him_ ," the skeleton's eyes went dark, " _I want him to hurt as much as he hurt me,_ Three…" he chuckled, " _ **Free EXP**_."

Now terrified PJ shot up from the ground. He called for help…

 **But Nobody Came.**

Slammed again against the walls and pillars of the place; then falling to the ground. Looking quickly at his HP bar he saw the little yellow marker at the lower end of his bar, after all he was only a child. This was it he thought as his vision blurred turning going black. The last sound he heard was someone calling his name.

"JAMMY!" they had yelled.

 **AN: HUEHUEHUE I LIED ABOUT THE FLUFFY PART IF YOU COULDN'T TELL.**

 **See you next Saturday or Sunday or whenever I decide to update ;P**


	3. Chapter 3: Savior

Chapter 3: Savior

 **AN: Yay! I'm so happy you guys like this! So the chapters are not going to be very long if you want me to keep posting every week. But this one is probably going to be a little longer than the other. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Ink's POV**

 _Earlier_

God he was stupid. Leaving PaperJam with the AUs _alone_. He was stupid for thinking that PJ would just wait patiently until either him or Error had come back. He was stupid for going with Dream to another false alarm. Nightmare was nowhere to be seen, even though Dream insists that he felt his presence in UnderSwap.

Ink marched into the giant room that he had _stupidly_ left him in. The moment that the small skeleton entered the portal a feeling of dread set in.

"Jammy!" he called. The echos of the windchimes answered. Sweat dripped off his skull. He most definitely went to another AU he thought, frustrated. WHY DID THEY HAVE SUCH A REBELLIOUS CHILD!?

Ink continued to call for his son through the golden light. Then he noticed something. Something, unless you had memorized this room and visited it thousands of times you would miss. Actually Ink would have probably missed it himself if his senses weren't on high alert for PJ. A puddle of inky darkness sat right below the floating page labeled UnderSwap. Ink sucked in a breath. He recognized the contents of the puddle… the residue left by Nightmare!Sans.

Now he could see it all over, in streaks on the floor, in splatters, and in larger spots. The mess formed a sort of trail leading over to the back of the glowing room. Ink's stomach dropped to the floor.

He tore along the path until he found the AU he was looking for.

"No…," he whispered to himself, looking a the dark, crumbling paper. _US G Do Not Open at All Costs,_ it read. He new what that meant, _UnderSwap Genocide_ , but this wasn't the normal genocide timeline. In this timeline Error had attacked it before they had been together. Everyone was dead in except the Papyrus in the universe, Ink had stopped Error before he could hurt anyone else but it was too late. Papyrus had refused to leave his universe and has been there ever since, of course the creator made a new UnderSwap.

Ink was sure that PJ was there, _and Nightmare._ The mere thought made him tense up with worry. Praying to the creators that Nightmare was _not_ here, and PJ, unhurt was,he touched the crumbling page.

Appearing in the Judgement Hall, shining what he saw astounded him. There was UnderSwap Papyrus standing above the crumpled body of PaperJam.

"JAMMY!" he screamed, as loud as he could. Tripping over his own feet Ink ran across the hall. Sliding onto the floor he wrapped his arms around his son.

Enveloping PJ in a huge embrace, the creator lightly brushed his fingertips along his arm. He looked at his finger to be horrified to see a small streak of dust on his hand.

"HE'S DUSTING!" Ink screamed once again, clutching PJ tighter. Looking slowly up at US Papyrus with nothing but fury and complete sadness, crying, Ink gasped in utter surprise. Nightmare's signature ooze was dripping from his eye sockets. But as soon as the Ink saw it the darkness disappeared.

"I-Ink?" Papyrus started, gazing at him and the small child he had just beat into ground. "I-I thought he was Error. So I, um panicked," he gulped, "Is he um-er close?"

"Close…," murmured Ink, "Close…HE IS MY SON YOU IDIOT!"

"What!?" cried Papyrus. Ink, Ink had saved him from that awful glitch, Error. Ink who had offered to stay with him while getting over his brother's death. Ink who had respected his choice to stay in his own universe instead of going to live elsewhere in the multiverse. Ink had a _son._

"Oh, um well,"

"Well," Ink replied, sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry, he just looks a lot, well heh _a lot_ like Error-" Papyrus was cut off.

His eyes lost their light and darkened to an inky darkness.

Then terrible black came oozing out of sockets.

"O-oh, n-o," he struggled out before the ooze crept out of the bottom of his jacket and sleeves, along with pouring out of his shorts and other crevices.

He laughed and spoke but not with his voice, with Nightmare's.

"Well of _course_ he does," said the possessed being.

Ink looked up just in time to see a orange tennis shoe coming straight towards the creator and his son. Ink shielded PJ just in time but in return got a kick straight to the skull, and tumbled away still holding PaperJam. Ink desperately needed backup. Either Dream… or… _Error._

"ERROR!" the creator shouted. It echoed around the Judgement Hall.

"That stupid glitch can't hear you-," started NightmareSwapPapyrus as his heart was tied up with blue strings.

 **AN: THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?! IDC IF YOU aREN'T! UPDATE NEXT SUNDAY1!**


	4. Adoption

Hello friends! This is Maya! I will be putting this Fanfic up for adoption. If you don't know what that means it means either an author has hit a writing block or got bored with the story and wants some fan to finish or continue it. That's what I'm doing with this. I already have someone in mind but if they say no if you can comment if you want it please comment. It is first come first serve. I will post whoever gets it in another chapter. Thanks!


	5. Winner: InkSans9542nd!

Hey friends! Someone has adopted my story! Their user is InkSans9542nd and from what I can tell they are an excellent writer and person. They have not yet posted the chapter but is working on it. Thank you to everyone who has supported me and liked this story! I will be posting other Ink/Error one shots in the future so keep a look out for those! So again go check out InkSans9542nd for the chapter soon!


End file.
